


The girl with no name

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: 25 days of Critmas [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 25 days of critmas, Christmas, F/M, Modern AU, critical role - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Based on the song His favorite Christmas story by capital lights
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: 25 days of Critmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The girl with no name

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry  
> His Favorite Christmas Story

Vax was at a Christmas party it was 1937, he saw a petty red headed girl in a green Christmas dress wearing red lipstick. It was December 24, at a quarter to eleven. He got up and walked up to her. He was a Traveling guy. She was a home town girl. 

”may I have this dance?” He asked her offering her his hand. 

“Sure,” she said smiling. Taking his hand in his and they danced together. The entire night, when they parted he didn’t catch her name. 

____

2 years later 

Vax was in a dinner having in a diner by himself. His waitress Kaylie was smiling. Obviously her favorite day of the year. It wasn’t to busy.

”sir could you share a story with us?” She asked 

Vax smiled “of course,” he said “Here’s my favorite Christmas story called the girl with no name. I met her up in Emon in 1937 she was wearing red lip stick to match her pretty dress December 24th at quarter 11 when I finally fainted the courage to ask her to dance,”

________  
  
every holiday season no matter where he traveled he told his favorite Christmas story. The girl with no name. He gained a reputation. He was known as the Christmas story traveling man. 

_____

By age 53 he settled down, living not to far from his sister and brother in law. He told them and the other kids in the neighborhood who gathered around to listen to his stories. Every Christmas Eve he told the same story. And they showed up even though they knew it by heart.

________

20 years later as he took his last breath on a cold Christmas morning. All the kids had grown and his sister and brother in law had passed away years later. The only one with him was a little old nurse who was probably his age. 

”do you think you could tell me a Christmas story?” He asked him eyes filled with tears as the words she spoke.

”I met him up in emon in 1937, I was wearing a green dress and red lipstick. I never caught his name. He was traveling man. December 24 at quarter to eleven I’m so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance,”

[His Favorite Christmas Story](https://youtu.be/xxPENnSuNQw)

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY. IM SORRY. IM SORRY. BUT THIS SONG MADE ME THINK IF VAX AND KIKI


End file.
